fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Crafters
Mario Crafters is a game where you try to create, craft, and trade sets of items, collect characters, and build a great trade fair! Characters will walk around your trade fair, which makes a stunning 3D Image. Storyline One day, Mario and his friends were visiting the great trade festival in the heart of the Mushroom Kingdom. Suddenly, when they were thinking of trading for two Ice Flowers, a thick cloud descended down onto the trade festival. Mario and his friends quickly got out of the fog. When they returned to the trade festival, well... there was no trade festial! The trade festival had dissappeared. Mario decided to try and rebuild the festival. He can only start with a mushroom stand, but he can build it into a giant trade festival again! Trade with other people to rebuild your trade festival and to collect extra characters! Sections In Super Mario Crafters there are different sections that each have their own item chain (see items). The level in parentheses represents the level the section opens up. Each section has ten levels to unlock all the new items in the item chain and the vital characters of that section. Vital characters are characters that perform animations that mostly gives item relating to that section. Each section also has its own unique building and scene (see Buildings). Original Sector The original sector is the middle area by which you start out. The sections in the original sector: Mushroom Kingdom (Lvl. 1) Bowser World (Lvl. 10) Mario Kart (Lvl. 20) Underground Caves (Lvl. 30) Comet Observatory (Lvl. 40) Party World (Lvl. 50) Haunted Mansion (Lvl. 60) Western Expansion The western expansion is the first area into which you expand. Koopaling Castles (Lvl. 70) Wild Jungle (Lvl. 100) Cloudy Kingdom (Lvl. 180) Hot & Cold Cliffs (Lvl. 240) Ancient Ruins (Lvl. 250) Dry Dry Deserts (Lvl. 280) Grassy Plains (Lvl. 360) Eastern Expansion The eastern expansion is the second area into which you expand. Underwater Palace (Lvl. 80) Paper Dimension (Lvl. 120) New Donk City (Lvl. 150) Sports Arena (Lvl. 200) Wooly World (Lvl. 230) Candy Isle (Lvl. 300) Swampy Marsh (Lvl. 400) Northern Expansion The northern expansion is the third area into which you expand. Bob-omb Battlefield (Lvl. 260) Inkopolis (Lvl. 340) Classic World (Lvl. 350) Anti-Gravity Galaxy (Lvl. 380) Chaos Castle (Lvl. 420) Cosmic Kingdom (Lvl. 480) Pounder Peaks (Lvl. 500) Southern Expansion The southern expansion is the fourth area into which you expand. Dream World (Lvl. 440) Dragon Lands (Lvl. 450) Double Worlds (Lvl. 510) Rainbow Road (Lvl. 530) Hyrule (Lvl. 550) Music Valley (Lvl. 560) Sarasaland (Lvl. 580) Northwest Section The northwest section is the first individual section expansion. Animal Crossing Village (Lvl. 600) List of Worlds Characters Characters can be collected by buying them or unlocking them in an event. Characters can perform animations (see items), perform in scenes or other unique buildings (see buildings). and overall make your trade festival more colorful and fun! The Book of Characters gives each character a number. In the Book of Characters, in the series section, you can unlock all the characters in a given series to get a reward. Once characters are bought/unlocked in a tournament, they immediatelly appear in your trade fair and appear in the book of characters. Charcters unlocked by leveling up: Once you get to the required level, a character required by that level appears in the shop. These characters will either cost coins, diamonds, or occasionally both (see currency). As you level up the characters will gradually become more pricy. To see the list of characters, see here. Characters unlocked by event: Buildings Buildings are basically decorations that you can use for things. There are four types of buildings. Unique Buildings, Scenes, Normal Buildings, and Item-Producing Buildings. For Item-Producing Buidlings, see items. Different buildings will have different outcomes. Unique buildings and normal buildings do all kinds of things. Scenes will give you an item under certain circumstances. Unique Buildings Unique Buildings are building that have unqiue outcomes for your actions and only appear in one section of your trade fair and can't be moved. Scenes Scenes are buildings (one in each sector) that will give you a special item if you start it. To start it you can use the 5 (sometimes 7) required characters by using the required item to start it. The more characters you use and the more expensive they are, the more the chance you'll get the special item. The required item is always at the top of that sector's item chain (see items). Normal Buildings Items Item Chains Items Item Stands Animations Trading Decorations Events Leveling Up Currency Expansion Gallery Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Strategy Games Category:Fan Fiction Category:Original Games